


Rheanna's Tragedies

by Vivifriend



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Child Loss, F/M, Family Loss, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Infant Death, Loss, Rape/Non-con Elements, Screen Reader Friendly, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivifriend/pseuds/Vivifriend
Summary: Before Rheanna crossed back into Skyrim and nearly lost her head at Helgen. Before she was the mercenary Rheanna the Bold she had a life peppered with tragedy. These are the moments that helped shape her into the woman willing to risk her life to protect others. The moments that would help her become a Dragonborn that could not be swayed by promise of power.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Part I: Losing Mavrem

**Author's Note:**

> This Fic is just straight angst honestly. It’s some back-story for a longer Fic I’m working on that is unrelated to Silka’s story. It’s a Dragonborn/Bishop story. (Bishop from Skyrim Romance Mod)  
> Cael, Anu and Robin are characters from the Skyrim Romance mod. The others are all OCs; Bethesda created Skyrim. And a note. I’m making Cael, Anu, and Robin around Rheanna’s age and she’s roughly two years younger than Bishop in her Fic.  
> I get my names primarily from Fantasy Name Generators; https://www.fantasynamegenerators.com/elder-scrolls.php.
> 
> ******

Rheanna’s Tragedies: Part I

The sun was just beginning its ascent over the mountains when Mavrem; called Mav by those who knew her best; managed to coax herself out of her tent to approach the shrine of the Goddess Dibella. The former temple Priestess carefully lowered her heavily pregnant frame to the ground in front of the shrine and began her morning prayers, a peace she missed sorely settling in her mind.

Sattrim Ghost-Bow watched her from the side of the tent. Their five year old sitting next to him, her head on his lap as she watched her mother pray. “How long is mama gonna pray?” She asked. Her light blue eyes flickered between her mother and her father for a moment, her expression thoughtful.

“A few hours kiddo.” He responded, stroking light blonde hair out of her face.

“Doesn’t kneeling hurt?” She asked.

He laughed lightly, trying to keep quiet enough so as not to disturb his wife. “She’ll be okay. Here, go give Spice some attention.” He suggested, reaching into a pack on the ground to extract a horse brush.

The little girl brightened and accepted it before running toward the shaggy spotted horse. The horse, a good-natured beast, lowered herself to the grass with a sigh so the girl could reach her back.

Stretching out his legs Sattrim contented himself with watching over his family as the morning stretched on. Most of his attention on the blonde woman praying at the shrine. _I wonder if the baby will look as much like Mav as Rhea does_. He wondered, looking over at the small girl as she did her utmost to groom the harsh winter coat from their horse’s side. _Not too much longer. Talos will understand if I do not make it to his shrine for a few months._ Then, as the progression of the sun marked another hour he rose and began packing up the tent. Rheanna rushing to his side, tripping over her own feet to make herself useful.

“Thank you Rhea.” He murmured, passing her the bundle of tent stakes to bring to the cart. “Walk softly now.”

“Leave no marks.” She responded.

“That’s my girl.” He praised, pleased with how quickly she was learning the things his own father had taught him.

Bundling the rest of the tent into the cart Sattrim hitched the steady horse up, double checking straps with unhurried motions. _Should be just about time_. He thought, looking over at his wife. With a smile as he saw her starting to push against the ground, he moved toward her. “Don’t hurt yourself love.” He called, reaching out a hand for her as soon as he reached her.

Mav smiled up at him as she accepted the hand. “Oh, that makes my knees ache.” She murmured, resting one hand on her belly and the other on her lower back.

“If I didn’t love you, we would not be making this trip. You know that, right?” Sattrim teased, moving to give her a quick peck on the lips, resting a hand on her swollen stomach.

Mav smiled up at him; reaching a hand up to brush at the dark stubble that roughened his face. “You’ve mentioned.” She responded. “Let’s return to Moss Point. I have given Dibella her due. And when we come back next year it’ll be easier.”

“Because Rhea will be able to hold the baby.” He deadpanned.

She laughed. “The baby will be in a sling Sattrim.” Shaking her head, she accepted the hug from her child before her husband lifted the little girl into the back of the cart.

“I can hold the baby.” Rhea protested as Sattrim leaned over and draped blankets over her.

“Snuggle up for the trip little one.” He ordered, hoping she’d fall asleep; knowing she’d be cranky otherwise and the trip would be miserable.

Aiding Mav into the cart he moved around and patted Spice on the nose, checking straps to be sure they were secure one last time. Climbing up next to his wife and sitting his crossbow next to him on the wagon seat he clicked his tongue at the horse and flicked the reins.

Mav watched the shrine disappear behind them. “Until next year.” She murmured.

As the sun moved overhead Mav shifted on the seat, trying to get comfortable. “We’ll need to stop for lunch soon.” She said, resting a hand on her stomach as she felt the baby shift restlessly. “Is Rheanna still sleeping?”

“I’ll check.” Sattrim responded, passing the reins over and twisting to look in the back of the cart to find their youngster sitting up, staring sleepily around. “Not anymore.” He responded. “Rhea. Come here sweetie.” He called.

The little girl smiled at him then frowned, blinking as she stared past him. “Papa. Who’s that?” She asked.

He turned to look as Mav pulled Spice to a stop. Nerves worried at him as the group of riders approached. “They’re not dressed like Forsworn. Or Reach Riders.” He whispered. “Mav. Get Rhea out of the cart. Be ready to run.”

Mav nodded, not willing to point out that running in her condition would be impossible. Still, she clambered down and moved as swiftly as she could to the back of the cart to pull her daughter out.

Immediately Rhea wrapped her arms around her neck, holding as tightly as she could. “Mama.” She whispered, uncomfortable with her parents reactions.

“Shh.” She whispered. “It’s alright.” She told her as the group got closer. Putting her down she rested her hand on the sword half buried in the cart, glancing for the position of her shield. _Dibella give me strength_. She prayed.

“What’s in the cart?” The man in front asked; not bothering to disguise what they were.

 _Bandits!_ Mav thought, crouching down by Rhea. “Run. Run into the shrubs. Hide. Run. Hide.” She whispered. “Now.” She ordered.

Rheanna felt her lower lip tremble as the urgency in her mother’s voice warned her that this was deadly serious. Eyes blurring with tears at her tone she darted into the densest juniper shrubs she could see, the branches tearing at her skin and hair, sap drenched needles sticking to her as she burrowed herself down to watch.

Mav carefully levered herself back to her feet; listening to Sattrim try to negotiate their safety in exchange for whatever goods they wanted in the cart. “You’ve got a very pretty wife.” One of the riders leered. “Surely you have something of more worth than what you’ve been offering.”

“Take the horse.” Sattrim suggested, the fear in his voice palpable. “Just. Let us be.”

 _If I wasn’t with him he’d have been able to vanish into these mountains_. Mav thought bitterly. _Why didn’t I wait to visit Dibella’s shrine until after this one was born? I could have prayed at home_. She thought, her fingers tight on the sword hilt.

One of the bandits laughed. “Oh. We’ll take whatever we want. Who’s going to stop us? You?” He crowed.

“It’s a pity she’s so pregnant. We won’t be able to have much fun with her.” One of the others muttered.

Sattrim’s back straightened and Mav knew he would be searching for a way to fight them now. _I can handle their talk. As long as it stays talk_. She thought, glancing toward the shrubs; hoping she wouldn’t see any sign of her daughter. _I love you darling. I love you so much_. She thought, drawing the sword free; grabbing her shield and wishing she was just a hair less pregnant. _What I lose in dexterity of movement let me make up in terms of knowledge._ She prayed as Sattrim’s crossbow bolt took the first rider in the gut; raising pandemonium.

Two riders came at her and she resisted the urge to scream her frustration and fear. _Rheanna stay hidden!_ She thought, deflecting a sword with her shield, stabbing out at the bandit. A Dunmer sent fire her way and she screamed in pain as it seared her sword arm; refusing to drop her sword. Lashing out she snapped her sword across his nose; blinding him with blood when she heard an agonized cry of pain.

Looking toward Sattrim she felt agony wash through her as he collapsed next to the cart; Spice screaming and lashing out at a bandit in front of her. Screaming her own rage Mav threw herself as far forward as her pregnancy allowed to run an Orc through when the leader let out a frustrated grunt.

“Not worth it!” He bellowed, lunging forward to ram one axe into her shield; bringing the other axe around and she knew. _Rheanna. Stay hidden_! She thought, sending one last prayer up to Dibella for both her children as the axe arced out.

* * *

“Cael wait!” Anu cried; pumping his legs harder to try and keep up with his friend.

“Both of you get back here!” Vei called, running as fast as one could with a four year old on one hip; glancing at the lengthening shadows, relieved that they would soon be stopping to make camp. _Can put these three to work when that happens_. She thought. “You could help me Adlun!” She yelled at the other warrior who was supposed to be helping her guard the children as they traveled this part of the Reach.

Adlun laughed and pulled away from the Chieftain and his wife. “Coming Vei!” He responded, an easy smile on his lips as they crested the ridge. The laughter died in both warriors as they took in the carnage below them. “Bring Robin to her mother.” He said softly. “I’ll get the boys.”

Vei nodded slightly, moving back and away, shielding Robin’s eyes. _She’ll see plenty of death in her lifetime. She doesn’t need to start now_. She thought.

Adlun frowned at the boys, not liking how close they were to the cart, shaking his head over the dead horse. _Waste that_. He thought. _Whole thing’s a waste_. He winced when he saw the first unarmored person. A Nord woman, light blonde hair sprawled away from her still form; spitting on the ground as he realized that she hadn’t been fat as he’d first thought; but pregnant.

“Come on boys. You don’t need to see this.” He called.

“Someone’s crying.” Cael responded.

The warrior froze then tracked where the young boy was pointing as the clatter of loose shale told him that he was being joined by someone else from the party; not terribly surprised to see one of the Chieftain’s bodyguards. Moving toward the boys he reached out to grab both boys when Cael darted forward just out of reach. Firming his grasp on Anu’s arm he slung him onto his shoulder.

“I’ll get him.” Velduch offered.

He nodded to his superior and carefully shifted Anu so he wouldn’t have to stare at the dead any longer. “Too much blood.” The boy whispered.

Fluent cursing startled him into looking back. “Get a healer!” Velduch ordered.

With a muffled curse of his own Adlun loped back up the hilly terrain, calling out to the rest of the group.

Velduch ducked down by the cart, shaking his head over Sattrim’s condition. “He’s hurt bad girl.” He said softly.

Rheanna looked over at him. “He’ll be okay.” She said simply. “He promised.”

 _Damnit Nord_. Velduch thought. _You know better than to make promises like that_. Reaching forward he carefully extracted the little girl’s hands from the wad of bandages she’d been holding against her father’s largest wound. “You did well child.” He said softly, jerking his head toward Cael. “Go with Cael.” He suggested, glancing at the serious faced boy.

She shook her head. “No. I can’t leave papa.”

He sighed, moving a little closer to the hunter’s still form. Reaching up to his face he held a finger against his lips, relieved to feel a whisper of breath. _Somehow you’re still alive. You stubborn bastard_. He thought, hearing the hurried footsteps of a healer approaching.

“What happened here?” The young Breton asked as he maneuvered around the dead horse.

Rheanna looked up at him. “Bad men.” She told him. “Are you nice?”

The healer hesitated, glancing at Velduch. The bodyguard nodded. “We are nice.” He said sharply. “We are friends.” He added, his voice softer. _Even if I didn’t know him. We’re not monsters Giraus_. He thought, not bothering to say it. _He’s still new to our ways. He’ll learn_. “Alright girl. You need to let Giraus work. Are you hurt?”

She shook her head, moving back a little way with a frown as Giraus got closer. “Damn.” He muttered, pinching his lips together with a glance at the serious faced children watching him. “Hold his hand for me okay little girl?” He asked.

Rhea nodded, clutching his limp hand as the healer got to work.

“Can we move him now?” Velduch asked, looking around with a frown as the shadows began to lengthen.

“Yes.” The healer affirmed, rising stiffly. “He can be moved. Good job kid.” He praised as Velduch and Adlun lifted the Nord between them. Vei approached them to grab Cael’s hand, offering a hand to Rheanna.

Rhea shook her head, clinging to her father’s hand as the Forsworn carefully carried him away from the dead. “Papa.” She whispered; her voice hoarse from her crying. “Papa wake up.”

“He’ll wake up when he can.” Adlun assured her; giving her the smile he reserved mainly for Cael and Robin. “You just be brave.”

“Mama says brave people can cry.” She responded, looking back one more time at the body she was leaving behind. “Mama.” She whispered, lashing out in surprise when Vei grasped her arm. With a small cry she wrenched it away and ran back toward her mother’s body.

“Child!” Vei cried; exasperated with everything younger than her in that moment.

Kneeling next to her mother the little girl patted her cheek; recoiling at the stiff coldness of it; reaching a hand for her mama’s belly; sobbing when she found no movement. “Mama was going to have a brother for me.” She said matter of fact when Vei reached her. “The bad Nord hit her with an axe and she fell down. She’s dead like Frost.” She explained. “Now I have to keep her sword safe. She told me. She told me.” A frown crossed her face. “Mama.” Reaching out she put both hands around the sword’s hilt; pulling it to her with a determined face; trying to work it out from under one of the bandit’s bodies. “The bad guys can’t have it.” She whimpered.

Shaking her head; Vei pulled it free and lifted the little Nord onto her hip. “Come on little one. Let’s get you and your father somewhere safe.”

“Papa says Fors… Fors...”

“Forsworn.” Vei finished.

“Yes. He says they fight good. His friend is one.” She nodded. “Do you know his friend?” She asked suspiciously. “Or do you do bad magic?”

Vei shook her head. “No and no dear.”

She frowned. “Okay. Thank you for being honest.” She said, her inflection an obvious repetition of one of her parents.

One Week Later

“I’m faster than you.” Anu taunted, darting just out of reach of Rheanna’s grasp.

With a wild cry she charged after him; throwing herself fearlessly at his legs; tangling him into a heap. Seeing his friend fall Cael darted forward just to get tripped by Robin. Rheanna jumped to her feet and threw her fist into the sky. “We win!” She shouted triumphantly, turning at the sound of footsteps.

Anu took the distraction as a chance to tackle her to the ground. She yipped as she hit the ground and swung her arm at him. Robin jumped on top of Anu, and Cael leaped atop her. Rheanna wiggled at the bottom of the pile. “Squished!” She complained. “Get off.”

After a moment, the children sorted themselves out as Sattrim limped toward them; gaze on his daughter; tears in his eyes. Rheanna looked up and shrieked. “Papa!!” Running forward she threw her arms around his leg, sobbing wildly.

With a soft look of pain and love; Sattrim squatted down and lifted her onto his hip. She wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him. “Let’s go home.” He said softly.

She pulled away from his neck and gave him a serious look. “Mama can’t go home.” She told him. “Vei says mama is buried near Dibella.”

Sattrim nodded, a tear tracking down his cheek. “I know sweetie.” He whispered. “I know. But we’re both here. And we can go home.”

She tried to smile. “Spice is dead too. They didn’t bury her.” She offered, then squirmed to be let down.

Putting her down the Nord leaned on the stick Giraus had given him. “It seems almost terrible to bring her back to an empty home. I don’t know if I’m cut out for being a single father.” He murmured as Velduch came to his side.

“You’ll do fine.” He assured him. “You don’t know the meaning of giving up.”

“Thanks Vel.” Sattrim murmured. “It’s not going to be the same without Mav.” He sighed, watching his daughter say goodbye to the Forsworn children. “I can only hope she finds a way to make as many friends among your people as I have.”

Velduch laughed. “I’d say she’s ahead of you by two.” He pointed out.

“I suppose that’s true.” Sattrim agreed, reaching a hand toward his daughter.

“Do you have mama’s sword?” She asked as she reached him.

He nodded gravely. “Yes. And I’ll keep it safe for you as she wanted.”

“Okay.”

He turned to Velduch. “Thank you. I owe you.”

The bodyguard inclined his head slightly. “And I’ll remember that should I ever need help.”

Sattrim nodded. “Tell Giraus thank you. And whoever minded my Rhea while she was here.”

Velduch laughed. “You’ve said. You’ve been very thankful. Go. Raise your child.”

“Bye!” Robin called, waving madly.

Cael and Anu chose the stoic route, giving Rheanna and her father grave nods. Rheanna managed a half smile and waved back.


	2. Part II: Seven Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Rheanna crossed back into Skyrim and nearly lost her head at Helgen. Before she was the mercenary Rheanna the Bold she had a life peppered with tragedy. These are the moments that helped shape her into the woman willing to risk her life to protect others. The moments that would help her become a Dragonborn that could not be swayed by promise of power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Fic is just straight angst honestly. It’s some back-story for a longer Fic I’m working on that is unrelated to Silka’s story. It’s a Dragonborn/Bishop story. (Bishop from Skyrim Romance Mod)
> 
> Many thanks to The_Storybooker for reading this over for me and making suggestions to make it stronger! Especially since it's not your Fandom! (not sure how to hyperlink in notes; or if it's possible. Sorry)! 
> 
> Cael, Anu and Robin are characters from the Skyrim Romance mod. The others are all OCs; Bethesda created Skyrim. And a note. I’m making Cael, Anu, and Robin around Rheanna’s age and she’s roughly two years younger than Bishop in her Fic.  
> I get my names primarily from Fantasy Name Generators; https://www.fantasynamegenerators.com/elder-scrolls.php and thanks to the Ta’agra Language project for the bits I didn’t write in English. https://www.taagra.com/  
> Part III is where the implied/referenced/threatened Non-Con comes in. Feel free to skip it if it would trigger you.

Seven Years After Part I

“Rhea! Rhea! Look at this! Look at this!” A small Khajiit cub called, running down the goat track toward her stepsister, her tail lashing with excitement.

Rheanna sighed heavily as the goat she’d been tracking bleated and bolted. “Ma’rra!” She exclaimed, giving the young Khajiit a severe glare. “You just scared away food!”

Ma’rra’s tail and ears drooped. “This one is sorry.” She murmured, her voice telling the Nord girl that she was near tears. “This one just wanted to ask you what this plant is.” She held a sprig forward forlornly.

Feeling an uncomfortable mixture of guilt and exasperation Rheanna reached forward and plucked the sprig out of her sister’s hand. “That’s red mountain flower.” She said gruffly. “Where did you find it?” She asked, spinning the flower in her fingers, admiring it in the dimming light.

Ma’rra perked up. “This one can show you!” She crowed.

Rheanna sighed. “No. I need to find some food before it gets much darker. Father’s been working hard in the fields with the priests. He doesn’t have the energy to go hunting right now.”

The Khajiit drooped again. “Okay.” She mumbled. “Maybe this one can help you hunt? Papa’s taught some bow!”

Rhea shook her head. “No Kitten. One; you don’t have your bow. Two; even if you did, your bow is too light to pierce anything but rabbits.”

The Khajiit frowned deeply then her ears pinned flat against her skull. “You’re mean Rhea.” She hissed.

The Nord girl snorted. “Yup. I’m evil.” She responded, showing her teeth in a grin that made her sister hiss again.

“I’m gonna tell mama on you.” She growled.

Rhea shrugged. “Okay. Hurry up.”

Tears filling her eyes the Khajiit drooped again and turned toward home, glancing over her shoulder once or twice until she was out of sight.

Letting out an aggravated sigh Rhea started tracking again, narrowing her eyes to see better in the dim light. _Maybe I should have let her come with me. She could have helped me track it. I’m going to lose it at this rate_. She thought, absently shoving the sprig of red mountain flower into her quiver. A sudden noise startled her, and she froze, listening hard as her heart pounded. _Papa says predators come out at dusk and dawn. What if…_ She paled, looking in the direction of the village. _What if Ma’rra?_ She shook her head, crouching low again. _Don’t be silly. You’re too close to the village. Nothing out here to hurt you._

A scream of pure terror shattered the evening, and the Nord froze again, rising to her full height after a few seconds of shock. _What was that?_ Another scream filtered through the trees and she turned toward the village, running even before she realized she had. _Please don’t let that be Kitten!_ She thought, fear making her breath come in short gasps, slowing her down.

She nocked her arrow, holding it ready. _Papa says to aim for the base of the skull if it’s wolves_. She reminded herself as she ran, hoping that it was a loner. _I should have gone back with Kitten_. She thought, wishing she hadn’t yelled at her. Rounding a corner, she spotted a familiar shape in the path, running over to it to verify that it was Kitten’s basket. _Kitten? Where are you?_ Relief replaced her fear as she spotted the heavier boot prints overlapping her sister’s light tracks. _Someone found her. They must be taking her home_. She decided, slinging her bow over her back and righting the basket.

She was gathering up the flowers when she heard another scream. This one was strange.

Bloodcurdling.

Standing up slowly from the basket the young hunter turned toward the sound and started running, dropping flowers in wake. Up ahead the path branched and she hesitated, crouching down to see that the boot prints took the path away from the village. _No. Why?_ Biting her lip hard she pulled her bow back around and picked up the pace again. _Ma’rra! Where are you?_

She strained to see the path, relieved as the trees opened up and the moons illuminated her way. _Thank Talos the moons are full._ Stepping into the clearing she hesitated. The air was unnaturally still and she bit her lip again as she looked around, trying to identify the scent that seemed to coat everything. _Why… why do I know that smell? It’s metal?_

A small movement alerted her and she spotted a shadow on the ground, shifting, trying to get up. _Kitten!_ She thought, dashing forward, dropping her bow next to her sister and dropping down. “Kitten.” She murmured. “Kitten. Are you okay?”

The Khajiit slumped back to the ground and Rhea carefully turned her over. “Cyr...Cyro…” She coughed, dark liquid dribbling onto her light fur and Rhea felt her breath seize.

“Cyrotav?” She asked, frantically digging through her belt pouch for bandages.

“Yes.” Ma’rra coughed. “Mama.”

Rhea bit her lip hard, shaking as she felt blood soak through the first bandage. Grabbing another with visibly bloodied hands she sobbed as this one too was soaked through in seconds. Suddenly the light from the moons didn’t seem like such a blessing. “Ma’rra.” She murmured. “Kitten. Stay awake. Stay awake.”

“Mama.” The Khajiit whimpered, going limp under her sister’s hands.

Rhea took the deepest breath she could manage, tilted her head toward the sky and screamed. No words. The loudest, longest scream she’d ever uttered. Tears thickened her throat making breathing difficult. Swallowing hard she screamed again. And again. Rushing footsteps in the distance followed her sixth or seventh scream. She couldn’t remember. Lifting her bow she prepared herself, hovering over Ma’rra’s body.

Torchlight blinded her and she blinked spots out of her eyes. “Rhea!?” She heard the familiar voice of her father and sagged in relief and sobs, lowering her bow.

“I couldn’t… Couldn’t stop the bleeding.” She cried as Sattrim reached her side.

One Week Later

“You know they won’t believe a word of it.” Sattrim said softly, leaning back in his chair, spinning his empty mead bottle pensively.

“You think they will find a scape goat?” Ko’Nislani asked, wishing, for the first time in nearly nine years that she had some Skooma. Anything to ease the pain that threatened to swallow her whole.

“I think they already have.” He responded, rising and pacing the small room. “For all that I might help the priests with their fields they don’t like that I bend a knee to Talos or the old Gods.” He scrubbed a hand through his thick blond hair. “And worse I speak up in defense of the Forsworn who live closest to us. To many Nords all Forsworn are the same. All are painted with the expectation that they have dealings with Hagravens. That all are willing to perform living sacrifices.”

“But you are a Priest of Talos.” The Khajiit protested. “You teach your daughter to worship him as well.”

He sighed heavily. “And perhaps I shouldn’t. Perhaps I’ve failed her as I failed to protect Ma’rra.”

“No.” Ko’Nislani protested. “If anyone failed Ma’rra…” She swallowed her tears. “If anyone failed. This one thought the village safe. We have not had to fight stares in years. But now.” She swiped at the tears trickling down her cheeks. “Now it is different kind of stares. Plying my trade does not pay enough for Rhea and I to live here alone. You plan to argue this?”

Sattrim nodded gravely. “I would not give in without a fight. I promise you that.” Reaching a hand out he pulled the Khajiit to him, resting his head against hers. “But enough. Let us just. Let us just be together. For one more night.”

Ko’Nislani gripped him tightly, squeezing her eyes shut, sending up a silent prayer to Mara. “One more night.” She agreed, trying to shove her fear and tears into the back of her mind.

“Rheanna.” Ko’Nislani hissed, her ears flat against her skull.

Rheanna jerked awake. “What?” She asked groggily; her eyes red-rimmed from crying herself to sleep again.

“We must go.” The Khajiit said softly, trying to stem her own tears.

“Go? Where?” Rhea asked, sitting up, trying to gauge the time by the light that filtered into the room she’d shared with Ma’rra. Seeing none she gave her stepmother a confused look.

“Cyrotav has convinced the town that your father killed Ma’rra.”

“That’s… no! He would never!” She protested; “I’ll go tell them!”

The Khajiit shook her head sadly; pain grasping her heart. _To lose my cub and my mate so close together. What cruelty is this?_ She thought; letting her resolve harden as she directed Rheanna to dress quickly; nodding as the young Nord took her mother’s sword down and buckled it over her shoulder. _But Rheanna will be safe_. She thought fiercely. “No. They will likely execute him.”

“Can we help papa?” She asked.

“No.” Sattrim said from the doorway. He opened his arms to his daughter as she darted to him to wrap her arms around him.

“Come with us then.” She begged.

“I cannot honey. They’d be after us with hounds. And while I have faith that I can escape.” He shook his head. “I will not risk you and your mother.”

Rhea bit her lip hard, blood welling under her teeth. “Papa.” She whispered, an old memory, long buried, of a small village. “What about Velduch? Can’t we run there? They could hide us.”

“I would not bring danger to a friend. Not on purpose.” He murmured. “I’m sorry my girl. I will buy you time. But you must go.”

“Papa.” She squeezed her eyes shut hard against her tears as Ko’Nislani packed her bag behind her. “Papa. Please.”

He sighed, reaching up to his neck and taking off his amulet of Talos, carefully settling it over her head. “Keep this hidden. But know. Know that I love you. And I will watch over you from Sovngarde.”

“It’s time Rheanna.” Ko’Nislani whispered, handing her her pack and lifting her own. “Let us go.”

Biting her lip again Rhea lifted her bow and quiver. “Papa.” She whispered.

“Go.” He responded, watching them leave.

They came for him at dawn. Sattrim stood outside the door to his cottage, watching the other villagers come, his face still as he leaned on the staff he’d never managed to return to Velduch. _Perhaps Rheanna was right. Perhaps I should have brought them to Velduch. They would have been safe there_. He thought. _But I will not live my last hours in regret_.

“Sattrim Ghost-Bow.” Counselor Cyrotav said, his eyes gleaming. “To think we hoarded such a savage predator in our midst. Did you think that just because your adopted daughter was a Khajiit that we would overlook her death?”

“A strong accusation all things considered.” He responded flatly, giving the counselor a knowing look.

“I can’t possibly imagine what you’re implying.”

“You don’t need to imagine it. I’m certain you know.” Sattrim sighed, shaking his head. “The worst part is…” He trailed his gaze over the handful of men at Cyrotav’s back, finding, as he’d expected, that they were all council members who defended Cyrotav’s every action. _Find a vampire. Find his Thralls._ He thought, thinking of Rheanna and Ko’Nislani. _Thank Talos for Lani. Rheanna won’t be completely alone_.

Cyrotav laughed. “Who knew we’d find a follower of Namira in our midst?” He asked. “Especially one so well regarded.”

“Is that what you’ve decided on?” He asked. “Somehow I’m not surprised.” He sighed. “And considering who you’ve brought with you…” He shook his head. _If I try to fight them. They will pose a danger to Ko’Nislani and Rheanna. I am not going to allow that. And yet. I cannot give up without a fight. I promised Lani_. “Is there a one of them who is not a Thrall?” He asked.

Cyrotav laughed. “What makes you think…”

Sattrim gave him a level look. “Don’t take me for a fool Cyrotav.” He said bluntly.

Cyrotav nodded. “And that is why you have to die. And you know it. Now. You can either resist arrest in which case we’ll kill you anyway and burn down your little cottage. Or we’ll take you in and leave your little family alone.”

“I am a Nord Cyrotav. You should know that Sovngarde only welcomes those who fight.” He smiled. “Besides. You killed my Kitten. You killed my child. I _want_ to kill you.” He said, pulling an axe free of his belt. _Should’ve sniped them from the roof but… not everything can go to plan_. He thought.

One of the Thralls charged him, and he dodged to the side, striking out with his axe, dropping the stick. Another followed just behind and then a third. Knowing he was going to lose quickly he nonetheless bodily checked one to the side and flung himself toward the vampire. The crack of a sword hilt to his back drove him to his knees. Cyrotav tilted his head back and laughed. “Poor little fool.” He chided. “Bring him in boys. The town would surely enjoy an execution.”

Sattrim closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. “You will not be able to fool everyone forever.” He warned. “There will come a day that someone stronger or faster than I will know what you are. And they will kill you.”

The vampire’s eyes narrowed, and he strode over to the Nord. “Think what you will Nord. I will enjoy killing your other daughter. And no one will know. Your cottage will just… mysteriously catch fire. And you could have avoided it if you had just turned yourself in.” He moved away. “Pass the word. Execution at dusk. You know where to find me if you need me.” He ordered. “Make sure it burns completely.”

* * *

“A Khajiit and a Nord child. Such an odd pair.” The Forsworn hunter said lightly, surveying them as the Khajiit held her twin daggers ready and the girl held her bow drawn.

“You’re one to talk.” Ko’Nislani said briskly. “It is rare to see a Forsworn in this part of the Reach for a reason.” She said sharply.

“What reason would that be?” He asked.

“We’re so close to Markarth.” She pointed out.

He nodded. “That’s true. But…” He considered it. “One Forsworn would not be seen as a threat.”

“Perhaps not.” Ko’Nislani agreed. “But you would be considered target practice.”

“Are you planning to draw attention to me?” He asked, grinning.

“No.” Ko’Nislani said. “Just making sure we know where we all stand. Rheanna. Stand down.” She ordered.

“Rheanna.” The Forsworn mused. “Is that a common name among Nords?”

Ko’Nislani shrugged. “I do not know. She is the only one I know. Why?”

“Who are her parents?”

Rheanna bristled but at a glance from Ko’Nislani said nothing. “Sattrim Ghost-Bow and Mavrem, a priestess of Dibella.”

“An jer!” Rheanna objected in Ta’agra.

Ko’Nislani gave her a grateful look. “And me.” She agreed, not switching tongues for the sake of the Forsworn.

“A friend of mine told me stories of a Sattrim Ghost-Bow. What happened to him?” He asked.

Rheanna lowered her head, staring at the ground. Ko’Nislani’s ears and tail drooped but she took a deep breath. “Sattrim has gone to Sovngarde.” She said softly.

“So now you’re going to Markarth? Interesting choice. Will they even let you in?” He asked, nodding at Ko’Nislani. “Or will they assume you have kidnapped this one? Forsworn are not the only ones little tolerated in Markarth.”

“We were hoping to find a caravan.” Ko’Nislani admitted.

“Ah. Yes, that makes sense.”

“Bad luck!” A young voice called, a boy about Rheanna's age jumping out of a juniper as the Forsworn’s jaw clenched. “The next caravan isn’t due for another week at least.” He continued as he approached, another boy and a girl dropping out of a second juniper.

“They are not enemies.” The second boy said. “I can tell.” He added softly.

“Do you trade with the caravans?” Ko’Nislani asked.

“When we can.” The hunter admitted. “It depends. Not all of them trust us. Which… is understandable.”

“Can I see your bow?” the first boy asked, looking at Rheanna.

“No.” She responded, frowning at the trio.

“Let’s leave them to their journey.” The hunter suggested.

“Adlun. Perhaps we could escort them closer to a more appropriate town?” The second boy said, his light hair a stark contrast to the others.

“Why would we want to do that?” The girl scoffed. “Let them be lost. Perhaps one of the other tribes will turn the girl into a sacrifice so they’ll learn not to travel the Reach alone.”

Ko’Nislani hissed, her eyes dark. Rheanna frowned and shrugged a shoulder. “It’d certainly be one way to join my parents.” She said flatly, too drained to care.

“Rhea.” Ko’Nislani snapped as the Forsworn hunter pressed fingers to his temples.

“How are you this bloodthirsty?” He murmured.

“Maybe I deserve it even.” Rheanna continued. “It’s my fault my sister is dead. Perhaps it’s how it should be.”

The girl’s brow furrowed. “I was just jesting.” She said slowly.

“You need to work on your jokes.” The first boy said, shaking his head.

“Either way. Standing exposed here for much longer is a bad idea.” The second boy pointed out.

“Cael has a point.” The girl said. “If we’re going to keep talking to them can we at least do it under some cover?”

Adlun nodded and jerked his head toward some boulders. “A good idea.”

Rheanna gave her stepmother a questioning look. At her nod they moved with them. Exhausted from their constant movement Rheanna slumped against one of the boulders, shifting her mother’s sword so it wouldn’t dig into her skin, resting her bow next to her.

“That’s a nice bow. “The first boy said.”

She half smiled. “Thanks. My father made it for me.”

“My father made mine as well.” He pulled it free and moved closer to her to show her.

Soon they were both bent over bows, comparing them, talking over best practices. Ko’Nislani felt her heart ease just a touch watching them. _You’ve got a good eye for people. Keep that. Hone that skill._ She thought, turning her attention to the Hunter. “You said you had heard of Sattrim?” She asked.

“Yes. My mentor Velduch talked of a Nord named Sattrim. Helped him once. I remember he had a daughter named Rheanna.”

“You were there the day my mother died?” Rheanna asked, looking away from the others. She frowned. “I think I remember you. You were the one who came after the boy who found me.”

He frowned then nodded. “Yes. You remember?”

“Yes. It’s. That day. Most of it. I can’t forget it. Only from when I was hiding to after the Breton healed my father. Everything else is flashes.”

“You’re that Nord!?” The girl asked. “Cael! Anu! Remember!? She stayed with us for like a week!”

Cael grinned. “How do you remember that? You were younger than us.”

“Because Vei brings it up all the time and I train with her.” She answered primly.

“What are the odds?” Cael murmured. “Then we must help you. We can get you partway to Rorikstead or Falkreath.”

“Where are you hoping to go?” Adlun asked.

“Into Cyrodiil.” Ko’Nislani said.

Rheanna gave her an apprehensive look then sighed and looked down. “Alright.” She agreed.

“It will be alright. This one has family in Southern Cyrodiil. You will be trained to use that sword properly.”

“You’ve taught me a lot.” She protested.

“Not as much as Matron can teach you.”

“You going to forget us again?” Anu teased.

“Bit harder at this age isn’t it?” She responded, grinning.

“Well. This was supposed to be a training trip I suppose.” Adlun agreed. “Robin. Check our path. If you’re traveling with us, you’ll pull your fair share.” He warned, looking at Rheanna.

She nodded. “I can hunt.” She said softly, closing her eyes briefly after saying it. “Just. Not goat.” She murmured.

“I can teach you how to track them.” Anu suggested.

“I…” She sighed, shaking her head, unwilling to find an explanation.


	3. Part III: Thalmor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Rheanna crossed back into Skyrim and nearly lost her head at Helgen. Before she was the mercenary Rheanna the Bold she had a life peppered with tragedy. These are the moments that helped shape her into the woman willing to risk her life to protect others. The moments that would help her become a Dragonborn that could not be swayed by promise of power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off. This chapter has references to rape. It is Not shown but if mentions and implications are a trigger please only read this if you're in a good place. <3
> 
> As usual. Bethesda owns Skyrim and Skyrim NPCs.  
> I'm debating writing some shorts of Rhea's time in Cyodiil/her first trip back to Skyrim. Haven't decided for sure yet.
> 
> Many many thanks to The_Storybooker without whom this chapter would be terribly weak.

Rheanna’s Tragedies Part III

Six Years After Part II

“Kharjo. Keep charging like that and you’ll become a rug!” Dra’rra called, hobbling around the edge of the arena, her eyes missing nothing. “Be more defensive.”

Rheanna hid a smirk as the big Khajiit opposite her drooped slightly at the reprimand. He obediently lifted his greatsword into a defensive position and watched his Nord step-cousin with sharp eyes. Her smirk quickly turned to a frown as she realized the exercise matron had in mind. _Fine. I’ll attack. Let’s see if I’m still faster than Kharjo_. Lifting her shield a little higher the lean Nord darted in toward Kharjo, snapping her sword out toward him, side stepping his riposte.

“Get in close Rheanna!” Dra’rra called. “His sword is too big for close fighting. Use that to your advantage.”

Stepping in she shoved at him with her shield, rewarded with a connection, gaining the upper hand. Emboldened she pressed her advantage, stepping in even closer. Hissing, he used his superior weight to shove back at her, moving her back a few steps as she took his weight on her shield.

“Good. Halt.” Dra’rra ordered. Leaning heavily on her stick she approached her grandchildren. “When are you going to go out and get practical experience?” She asked, scowling at Rheanna.

“Matron she’s barely eighteen!” Kharjo protested.

The Khajiit sword-master snorted. “So were you cub.”

“Yes, but this one went with friends.” He pointed out. “Who would go with Little Fox? There’s no one left.”

Matron’s tail lashed. “Then perhaps she will have to strike out on her own.”

“My mother will protest.” Rheanna said, making sure to raise her voice enough that her grandmother could hear.

“Ko’Nislani has grieved too long.” She snapped. “Do you want to stay here your whole life?”

“No Matron.” She responded, ducking her head.

“When do you leave?” She asked, looking at her grandson.

Kharjo considered it. “This one leaves at dawn.”

“Good. She will not be far behind you. Watch for her in Imperial City.” She ordered.

Rheanna blinked a few times, watching Dra’rra hobble toward the exit before looking up at Kharjo. “Did she just… order me to leave home?” She wondered.

Kharjo nodded. “This one heard that. Come let us get clean before the leaving dinner.”

“Alright.” Rheanna agreed, moving with her cousin to put away the practice gear. “Do you think my mother will be able to handle it? How long do you think I should wait before I follow?”

“You must speak with Ko’Nislani.” Kharjo responded. “This one cannot help you.”

“There is another option to leaving.” A smooth masculine voice said as a lean High Elf stepped out of the shadows near the entryway.

Kharjo’s tail lashed with irritation and surprise. “Telanter. Did not expect to see a Thalmor here.”

“I’m not here for you cat.” He snapped, his golden eyes never leaving Rheanna’s face.

“I’m not interested in anything you’d suggest.” Rheanna muttered, trying to keep her tone polite. _And leaving would get me away from Telanter. Considering the Thalmor ban on Talos worship it would be safer._

“You haven’t heard my proposition.” He growled. “It would be incredibly _rude_ of you not to hear me out.”

“It can wait.” Kharjo interjected. “Rheanna promised to help my mother prepare my farewell dinner.”

Telanter shook his head. “Family comes first, does it? Then why-ever would you want to leave?”

Rheanna shook her head, not sure what to say. _Why is he even here?_ “That’s my business.” She said softly.

He scowled at Kharjo. “Leave. I want to speak with Rheanna alone.”

Kharjo rolled his eyes. “This one will leave tomorrow morning as planned.” He responded, lashing his tail.

Rhea jerked her head toward the door and the Khajiit nodded, moving with her away from the scowling Altmer.

He watched them go, eyes narrowed, little sparks of electricity playing around his fingers.

“This one is concerned that the Thalmor will try and speak with you again. Walk with me to the bath house?” He asked, glancing over his shoulder, trying to spot Telanter.

“Someday I’ll figure out what the bastard wants.” Rhea responded, shoulder checking Kharjo gently. “Are you excited to get back on the road?”

“A little.” He admitted. “The experience is invigorating, you’ll enjoy it.”

Rheanna smiled at the thought. “Maybe. Oh, do you know what your father’s been working on?” She asked, tilting her head as she looked at the splotched Khajiit.

He grinned. “That is a secret.” He responded, turning toward the bath house, reaching clawed hands up to start loosening his steel armor. “You will find out soon.”

Rhea made a show of heaving a big sigh, smiling even as she loosened her lighter leather armor. “We’ll have to be quick. Or I will at least. Got to talk to my mother before I head over to help with dinner.”

“Are you going to tell her that you intend to leave home soon?” He asked, frowning at the coolness of the bathhouse entryway.

“Yes.”

“Good luck.” He told her, grinning when she scoffed at him.

Coming out of the bathhouse Rheanna dashed to her small home, smiling to see her mother carefully weeding their alchemical garden. “Mother!” She called, lifting her hand in greeting as Ko’Nislani rose, her white tipped tail lashing in surprise at her daughter’s voice.

“You are done training so soon?” She responded, turning to face her.

“Yes. Grandmother wanted Kharjo and I to spar.” She explained. “So, it didn’t take as long. But after dinner we need to talk about something.”

The Khajiit’s eyes narrowed slightly. “What kind of thing?” She asked.

“Nothing bad.” The Nord assured her. “Just changes.” She said, keeping her voice as cheerful as possible. _Wish Matron would have mentioned it sooner. I could have left with Kharjo_.

Lashing her tail, the Khajiit watched her enter the house before carefully propping her tools against a fence and moving away in search of her mother.

“This one wondered if she would be seeing you.” Dra’rra smirked when her youngest child approached her porch. “What did your Nord cub tell you?”

“That she wished to speak with me about changes after we dine with Kharjo.”

“Good.” Dra’rra responded. “It is time she left Ko’Nislani. She must be free.”

“She’s free enough.” Ko’Nislani protested. “She’s barely eighteen!”

“You endanger her by keeping her here. You know her beliefs.” Dra’rra responded, her tone harsh. “The Thalmor would kill her.” She added, lowering her voice beyond what she could easily hear. “She’s already got one sniffing around her like a lovesick cub. It’s dangerous.”

Ko’Nislani’s ears drooped and her tail went limp. “Mother. This one is not ready to lose her last cub.”

“It will happen soon. Your Nord cub is well nicknamed. She is like the foxes she tends. And she is ready to be freed. She is clever Ko’Nislani. She will do well in the world.”

“If her beliefs don’t get her killed.” Ko’Nislani said, wiping a tear away from her shining eyes. Staring at nothing for a long moment she tried to sort her thoughts. _Mother tried to warn you months ago that she thought Rheanna was getting restless. And she was jealous of Kharjo leaving for the Imperial City three years ago. Perhaps we should have arranged for her to leave with him this time. It is too late now but we can send her soon after_. She sighed, looking back at Dra’rra. “Alright mother. This one will give Rheanna her blessing. But what to gift her? She has her birth mother’s sword. What do we have?”

Dra’rra smiled. “Funny you should ask.” Rising she beckoned Ko’Nislani to follow her around the side of the house. Ko’Nislani’s eldest brother, who shared the house with Dra’rra was feeding a small group of horses, most lean limbed, fleet footed, well suited to the southern parts of Cyrodiil.

Ko’Nislani frowned as she looked at the odd horse out, a dark bay with white around his eyes and a splash of white on his chest and belly. “That one looks like a Skyrim horse.” She said, missing Sattrim fiercely as she studied the horse.

“Half anyway.” Dra’rra said. “More fleet than any Skyrim horse but would do well to be owned by someone looking to travel North.”

“Ahh.” Ko’Nislani responded. “Is this what led you to pushing my cub to leave me?”

Dra’rra snorted. “No. This one began searching for a horse for Rheanna when she saw that the Nord would soon surpass any local opponent. She’s been ready for a few months now my cub.”

Ko’Nislani’s ears drooped again and she swiped at an errant tear. “Yes mother.” She responded. “As her trainer. You would know best.”

“Get your tears out here. Don’t let her see too many of them.”

* * *

“How are you not cold?” Kharjo asked, shivering as he walked toward the edge of town with his cousin.

Rheanna laughed. “It’s my Nord blood.” She responded.

“You did not have to see me off. Although it is appreciated.” He said, checking his equipment again. “Be wary of the Thalmor.” He added softly.

“Always.” Rheanna responded, leaning against the road sign.

“That is good to hear.” He reached out and grasped her arm, the closest he came to hugs when armored. “Farewell my cousin.” He murmured. “Divines willing, we will meet again in the Imperial City in a few weeks.”

“May your roads lead you to warm sands.” She responded, grinning when he scowled.

“Cruel is what you are. Walking away from the Dessert and you trot out traditional farewells.”

Waiting until Kharjo was out of sight, Rheanna turned toward the forest. _Time to check on Sugar_. She thought, mind on her most recent rescue.

Half a mile into the woods the young woman covered her lantern and moved more carefully, dropping into a low walk, making as little noise as possible. _Need to avoid spooking her if she’s still here_. Coming to a small hill she dropped to her stomach and inched her way forward, peering over the edge at the small den she’d made for the reddish fox. To her disappointment the fox was still there, and she eyed her critically as she scratched her ear in the greyness of dawn. _Why are you still here?_ She wondered, watching the fox stretch out her limbs, shaking the newly healed one before curling into a ball. _You’re healed up already. You should be making your own den._

Trying not to sigh audibly she carefully wiggled back down the hill, rising and brushing her clothes off before heading back toward town.

As light began to filter through the trees Rhea stopped to snuff out her lantern and froze at the sound of a snapping branch.

Whirling, hand on her sword she felt her breath seize seeing Telanter step out of the trees. “What brings you out here Little Fox?” He asked softly.

“That’s none of your business Telanter.” She snapped.

“As a Thalmor Justiciar it is my duty to root out Talos worship wherever I may find it. Wouldn’t you find it suspicious to come across a lone Nord in the woods? No hunting bow in hand?”

“Justiciar in training.” She corrected, folding her arms over her chest. “And no. Not when that Nord is well known to rescue wildlife.”

“Yesterday. When you so rudely refused to speak to me, I noticed something. A glint of chain around your neck.”

She shrugged, keeping her face impassive though fear made her shiver. “There are eight Divines to choose from Telanter. Who do you think an animal rescuer would worship?”

“Don’t play games with me.” He growled. “It is getting tiresome.”

“Excuse me?” She asked.

“I’ve seen the way you look at me.” He told her, golden eyes narrowed as he moved toward her, lightning dancing around his right hand. “I know what you want.”

She took a step back, lifting her hand, palm out. “No. No you don’t. Back off.” Fear made her voice tremble. _Do I dare draw steel? He’s Thalmor. If I kill him… even in self-defense…_

Her indecision gave him the opening he was looking for and he pounced, grabbing her throat, wrapping his left arm tightly around her waist. Feeling the lightning tickle the skin of her throat, she froze. _No. No. Talos help me._

He smiled as he moved his hand, sliding his fingers under the gold chain around her neck, working the amulet into his hand. “Eight Divines is it Nord?” He asked. “I could kill you for even possessing this.”

“It’s the last thing I have from my father.” She lied, fear making her voice breathy.

“Isn’t that a pity?” He responded, sounding amused. “I could bring you to my superiors. I should… but.” He let out a slow breath. “It would be a pity to see you broken by someone else.”

* * *

“Now I’m conflicted.” Telanter said, sitting down against a tree, watching Rheanna struggle to her hands and knees. She shot him a look of pure loathing and he smiled. “Didn’t learn anything did you?” He asked, letting spark dance around his fingertips before lancing a single bolt out to strike her shoulder.

 _Bastard. Fucking. Bastard._ She thought, half dropping back to the ground, gaze locking onto her sword belt. She glanced at him quickly, hating how comfortable he looked. Her body aching, she closed her eyes as she tried to formulate a plan. “Why?” She gasped out. “Why are you conflicted?”

He chuckled. “Well. I could keep you away from my superiors. Could forget about that amulet of yours. But it would be suicide if they found out. There would have to be something in it for me.”

Forcing herself to her knees she took several breaths, trying to calm herself. “Haven’t you already taken enough?”

“I got a taste.” He responded. “A delectable taste. Who knew humans could be so… perfect?”

Fierce anger shot through her, overwhelming her sense of caution and she lunged for her sword, drawing it and throwing herself at the Thalmor, slashing his forehead then reverse slashing to catch his cheek before he caught her with the full brunt of a shock spell, sending her flying backward.

“You little Bitch.” He spat, pressing his hand to his cheek.

Grabbing her sword belt, she scrambled to her feet and bolted before he could gain his feet. _Run. Run. Home? No. No. He knows. Kharjo. Get. Get to Kharjo_. She thought, no room for thoughts to cover her tracks, determined to get away.

Midday sun warmed Rhea’s sore shoulders as she leaned against a tree, fighting to catch her breath. Looking over her shoulder she sagged in relief. _No sign of him. But I need to cover my tracks. Need to stay safe_. Lifting her sword, she studied the dried blood. _I can’t believe I bloodied a Thalmor. Even if…_ She shied away from the thought, listening hard for any trace of a stream. _I need water. I need to clean this and.._. She closed her eyes. _I need to get clean. I can’t_... Forcing herself to stop thinking she propped her sword against the tree and finally strapped the sword belt in place before lifting her sword and striking out again, moving more carefully this time.

 _How long should I avoid the road? Would it be too dangerous to join Kharjo?_ Shaking her head, she continued forward. _I need help and he can help me. I should be about parallel to the road now. Should come across him soon unless he hitched a ride. He doesn’t walk fast in his armor._

Stumbling against another tree Rhea swallowed hard against the lump in her throat. _I didn’t lead him on. I know I didn’t. What was he talking about? I hate him. How do you misunderstand hatred?_ The slight gurgle of water caught her attention and she moved away from the tree, stepping lightly, watching for bandits when she heard the familiar sound of swords clashing. Picking up the pace, hips aching, she ran toward the sound.

Coming into a clearing she spotted Kharjo as he blocked a strike from a raggedly dressed man, bringing the hilt of his sword around swiftly to knock him senseless.

“Foolish.” The Khajiit muttered, tail lashing then stilling as he looked up. “Rheanna?” He asked, dashing forward. “Rheanna? What?”

Dropping her sword Rheanna followed it into the grass, hitting her knees as she sobbed with sudden relief. “Kharjo.”

Crouching by her the Khajiit took in her appearance with growing concern. “Rhea. Little Fox. What happened? Why are you here? Why are you injured?” He asked, calling to his restoration magic, soothing her pain, stilling as his magic told him the location of her injuries. “Who?” He asked, his voice harsh.

She shook her head, unable to stop the sobs. He sighed, pushing magic, soothing her physical pain. After a long moment she looked up. “I bloodied him.” She whispered. “I had to run. I bloodied him.”

“Who? Why would…” He trailed off. “Telanter.” He guessed. “You bloodied a Thalmor but Rhea…” He shook his head, his tail lashing, his ears flattening. “Bastard deserved it.”

She hiccuped and nodded. “Can I come with you? I… I can’t go back there. Not. It wouldn’t be safe. Not with. I bloodied a Thalmor and there are so many there.”

“Did you go back home at all?” He asked.

She shook her head. “I was scared he’d follow.”

“Good.” He rose, offering her a hand up.

Lifting her sword, she accepted it and he led her toward the water, eying the fallen thief critically as they passed him. _He’ll sleep a bit longer_. He thought. Watching his cousin clean her sword and get a drink before splashing water on her face he lashed his tail as he considered his options. _I’ll need to get a letter to Ko’Nislani as soon as possible. She’ll want to send some supplies. And Matron has that horse for her. They’ll want her to have him. Will she want to go into Skyrim? Or will she stay with me? If word spreads among the Thalmor will she be safe in Cyrodiil? Or will she need to stay in Skyrim?_

“Ready?” He asked as she straightened.

“I’d like to clean up.” She whispered.

“I understand but it’s too open here.” He responded, heart aching at the look of despairing understanding.

“Let’s get moving then.” She responded, giving him a watery smile.


End file.
